


Darkling, I Listen (Cover Art)

by BlueArcana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueArcana/pseuds/BlueArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one who enters old London ever comes out. They say that the beast devours them. When his sister disappears, John ventures into the dead zone beyond the wall, and finds a brilliant madman under a terrible curse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkling, I Listen (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darkling, I Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396130) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



For the wonderful story [Darkling, I Listen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396130/chapters/651198) by You_Light_The_Sky.

I’m not an expert at Photoshop but I hope you like it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumbrl](http://http://bluearcana.tumblr.com)


End file.
